


OUR FAMILY| Ateez Family au

by ilmingil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmingil/pseuds/ilmingil
Summary: "MAMA! WOOYOUNG THREW A BUG AT ME""I DIDN'T DO ANYTHI-""YES YOU DID"Seonghwa and Hongjoong met by working across the street from each other. Hongjoong wants to be a producer, Seonghwa works at the Café across the street from there.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	OUR FAMILY| Ateez Family au

**one**

ʜᴏɴɢᴊᴏᴏɴɢ's ᴘᴏᴠ.

  
Who needs an alarm when you've got three energetic 2 year olds. _"Have kids"_ they said, _"it'll bE fUn"_ they said.

Anygays, the three enegetic kids i was talking about? oh yeah they're currently playing with their toys at 6:34am giggling loudly at each other.

I groaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

now i know you guys are asking _"_ _hongjoong_ _, why do you have so many children?"_ well you see i got attacted, i cant let them go, i love them, theyre annoying little brats, but theyre my annoying little brats.

Luckily for me, today is the day i start my first day at work, my neighbor woojin had agreed to look after my little pieces of poop for me.

"boys come here" they looked over at me, Yunho, the oldest, giggled laudly before hopping over towards me. Wait a minute-

"mingi did you tape your brother's legs together?" mingi's eyes widen and hid the tape roll behind him

"nwo dwaddy"

i squinted my eyes at him before looking at my other son.

"San-" dont get me started on this boy, he had colored his leg with, luckily, washable marker.

I picked san up and walked to the bathroom after removing the tape from yunho's body and hiding the tape roll in a high place.

San squirmed in my arms hating the idea of having to bathe.

"NWOOOOOOO"

"sannie, i need to leave in about an hour for work, and i need you to be clean for uncle woojin" he kept struggling in my arms, still not wanting to take a bath.

🍓

I had finally gotten him to finish his bath and dressing him.

The moment i finished he ran off to his room to grab shiber from his bed and run to the door excited to put on his light up sketchers, he stomped his foot on the floor to show his brothers how they worked.

I helped Yunho, Mingi, and San to buckle the straps on their shoes.

grabbing my stuff we headed over to woojin's house.

🍓

sᴇᴏɴɢʜᴡᴀ's ᴘᴏᴠ.

i sniffled as i was dropping off my sons with my parents.

"Seonghwa, sweetie, we'll take perfectly good care of them, remember, we raised you" my mom tried take Yeosang out of my arms.

"but what if something happens to yeo-"

"dwaddy yeo-yeo wiw bwe otay" wooyoung said wanting to play with his older brother.

"he's right, and if anything happens we'll be sure to call you." my father said, finally taking yeosang out of my arms by surprise.

He put Yeosang down who ran over to wooyoung.

Now you maybe wondering, _"why wont you let the poor boy go?"_ well you see, my poor baby boy, has asthma and he still cant speak.

I felt a tug on my pants and looked down to see my youngest, Jongho.

He looked at me with a smile and then suddenly waved, most likely telling me to leave.

Frowning, i gave them all a kiss before finally leaving for work.

"Bye babies, I love you"

"Mhm"

These little-

🍓

ʜᴏɴɢᴊᴏᴏɴɢ's ᴘᴏᴠ.

I started to get stiff the closer i got to the building.

To say that im nervous is an understatment, im terrified.

I stepped in and walked over to the desk lady, "hi I'm Kim Hongjoong and-"

"Ah yes the new producer" she smiled and gave me my company id before pointing me in the direction of the ceo's office.

I walked down the long hall and knocked.

A simple "come in" was heard from the other side of the door.

I opened the door slowly and walked in, gathering all my courage.

"Hello, I am, Kim Hongjoong"

The CEO smiled and pointed to a chair signing for me to take a seat.

I sat down.

He told me basic rules on the do's and don'ts that all employees are requiered to follow.

I nod along memorizing all of it.

"Any questions?"

"Ah yes. I'm a single father with three 2 year olds, is it alright if I bring them to work every now and then?" I asked internally hoping that I wouldn't get in trouble for asking.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, you may" he stood up and I followed.

"I'll show you to you're studio, I also recommend you check out the café across the street"

I smiled and thanked him when we arrived to my new studio, it was plain and small, but I can make it work.

I sat down on the office chair infront of a desk and opened up my laptop.

As of right now I can do whatever I wanted until 12 pm before actually starting on a project.

I looked for some supplies I could add in my studio, like lights.

🍓

I stood up and walked towards the exist, I wanted to see why everyone liked it so much.

As I opened the door I was greeted with the smell of coffee and the atmosphere feeling like you just walked into your dream house.

I walked to the counter and looked up at the different pastries and drinks written on the menu.

"Hello what may I help you with?" A very handsome man asked.

"Oh um... Just a medium sized iced coffee would be nice" I replied awkwardly.

"Here or to go? Name?"

"To go. Hongjoong" he nodded and wrote down my name on a cup, while I blushed at the handsome man.

"That'll be 8.99"

I paid him with the exact amount and walked towards a table, waiting for my drink.

🍓

A couple of minutes have passed and my name was finally called. I walked over to the man who help my cup out for me,grabbing it I turned around with a small "thank you" until I felt a tap on my shoulder

The man rubbed his neck as I turned around, "here" he said handing me a piece of paper and walking away.

I stood their confused for a moment and looked at the paper, which happened to be a note.

_Hi I'm_ _seonghwa_ _, I'm sorry if this seems weird but you seemed so nice and cute and I was wondering if you would like to talk and hang out some time. If you do then here's my number_

_Xxx-xxx-xxx_

_-Seonghwa♡︎_

I blushed at the note and quickly walked back to my studio to text him.

I bit my lip waiting for a response

🍓

Cute guy from the  café ♡︎

Hi, I'm Hongjoong, you gave me your number on a note

A while has past with no response while I worked on a song.

🍓

sᴇᴏɴɢʜᴡᴀ ᴘᴏᴠ.

i tapped my foot eagerly waiting for my shift to be over to text, hongjoong back.

I nervously had gaven him a note when I handed him his drink.

8:30pm.

My shift finally ended. I speed walked to over to my locker in the back room and gathered my things to go pick up my babies.

I walked got into my car and drove towards my parent's house after texting hongjoong back.

🍓

Cute guy  hongjoong ♡︎

Hi, I'm Hongjoong, you  
gave me your number  
on a note

Hi hongjoong, as you  
can tell I'm Seonghwa.

🍓

I parked outside of my parent's house and got out to pick up my blessings.

I barged in and saw my three babies playing with building blocks as my mom picked up the rest of the toys and my dad watched tv.

"IM BACK FOR MY CHILDREN"

Wooyoung and Jongho screeched while Yeosang squeled.

"MAMA" they ran towards me for a group hug.

My parents squinted at me.

"How many times have you told you to stop being dramatic?"

"You also look more enthusiastic than usual, what went on at work?"

"I may or may have not met a guy" I said blushing and looking down with a small smile plasted on my face.

"Oooooo~"

"ANYWAYS, WE'RE GOING HOME, BYE MOM, BYE DAD"

my parents sighed but waved.

🍓

When we got home, I ushered the boys inside for their bed time.

Wooyoung and Jongho ran towards their room, tripping along the way but getting up as if nothing happened.

I chuckled at them and walked towards their room with Yeosang in my arms.

"Alright boys good night, I dont want you guys up past your bed time, understood?"

They nodded crawling into bed, Jongho having trouble trying to get on. Helping him up i tucked them in.

🍓

A couple of months have passed by.

Me and hongjoong hand gone on a few dates and had decided that we could gave a relationship a try.

I know for a fact y'all are wondering if we both know about each other's children.

The answer to that should be a clear yes.

Anyways we've also been thinking about moving in with each other.

Which is actually exactly what we did.

Not gonna lie, the boys aren't exactly happy about knowing that they'll be having brothers because I'll "be too busy" to notice my babies.

🍓

We arrived at the new house and started to unpack, while waiting for Hongjoong and his kids.

"Baby can you pass me that box next to you?" Jongho looked at the box before lifting it up and waddling over to me.

Jdjdjdijsendjdieieodi.

Oops sorry.

I stopped functioning.

MOM COME HOLD ME, JONGHO'S BEING ADORABLE AGAIN.

I'm sorry again.

Anygays.

I mean anyway, as he waddled back to his brothers I kept unpacking in each room.

🍓

ʜᴏɴɢᴊᴏᴏɴɢ's ᴘᴏᴠ.

My chaotic children are currently busting their lungs.

No.

Not from laughter.

They're literally crying their eyes out bruh.

Well actually not Yunho, he's actually excited to meet his new brothers.

I had finally calmed them down when I parked the car outside the new house.

"Alright boys. Behave. You know I hate spanking you, but if you as so much think about crying and misbehaving towards the other boys, I will not hesitate"

"Dada chu wiwll hesiwate." Yunho said tilting his head a little.

That cheeky basterd knows me to well

"Okay yeah yeah." I got out of the car and helped the three boys out.

"Like I said. Behave."

🍓

And so the chaos begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day :)


End file.
